Percabeth Christmas
by Ilovefinnick
Summary: Percy and Annabeths christmas's over the years. I felt like writing some cute holiday fluff for Percabeth so I hope you enjoy it. Rated T for some language and adult themes such as alcohol and some of the flirting they do. All rights go to who deserve them I did not create this characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Im going to make it a tradition of writing a story of my favorite characters at diffrent holidays. Doesnt matter what book or what characters. I based this chapter of 'Baby its cold outside' Remember that they might call it Christmas but they dont believe in christ because they have the gods. So it would be father winter ( Santa Claus) Anyway I hope you like it and if you want to read more Percabeth stories I have I have 2 others on my profile. **

I bundle in to the (Percy's')black jacket and my green sweater underneath even more pulling the scarf closer as the snow nips at my cheek as I walk through Camp half blood to Percy's cabin. Most of the remaining campers were asleep or in the mess hall eating and the younger campers were being told about 'Father winter'.There was only about 30 campers including Percy and I.

Percy had invited me to his cabin for hot chocolate and some music. He had been my boyfriend for the last 2 and a half years so this date wasnt anything out of the ordinary.

Small flurries of snow get stuck in my hair making my hair wet even with my hat. Christmas music plays in my ears from my IPOD as I make it to Percys cabin and knock the door."Hey Percy open up."

He opens the door and pulls me in to a long kiss "Hey there" he says once we pull away.

I laugh with my hands on his chest "Well hi to you to" I catch a smell of cologne on Percy he smells like cinnamon and the ocean. Absolutely irresistible for some reason. "Are you wearing cologne?" I ask as I shut the door to keep the cold out.

"Yeah...why?" he asks as he pulls away and pulls me to where he has a couch and TV . A pizza and hot chocolate sits on the table. I take off my scarf and hat and throw it on the couch.

"No reason." I shake my head and look around at the room that is unusually clean."You cleaned? "

"Yeah I actually did"

He says as he sits down on the music plays and I smile looking at him "Are you going to sit with me or not?" he asks with a goofy grin.

"Hmmmmm I guess so" I say with a smile as I move on to Percys lap and take my hot chocolate cup and take a does the same and a whip cream mustache is left on his top lip. i laugh slightly and shake my head taking my thumb and swearing the whip cream off of his lips and taking it for myself. "Thank you very much " I say with a smile.

"Thank you wise girl but I think you have some to" he says taking whipcream from the hot chocolate to my top lip and spearing it on my face like a mustache.

"Your an idiot Seaweed brain." i say as i reach to wipe it off but he stops me with a kiss to my lips. I smile against his lips and hold on to his shirt as he flips me around so he lays on top of me slightly "Percy!" I say pulling away.

"What?" he ask with a slight smirk.

"Percy your on me right now is this really necessary ?" I ask as he kisses my neck

"Im keeping you warm. Dont want you to catch phenomena and die " he says with a slight smirk.

"I dont think Im going to die Percy. Your not even keeping me warm up get off" I say pushing his chest so he gets off of me. He stand ups and shakes his head with a laugh.

"Your no fun at all. You want more hot chocolate?" he say getting up and backing in to the christmas tree.

"Percy watch ou-" he falls to the ground knocking down the tree with a loud crash and spilling the last remnants of the hot chocolate on himself. I sit on the couch laughing to myself . He groans and rubs the back of his head. "Seaweed brain " I say laughing and help him up and grabbing a napkin to clean up the hot chocolate stain on his chest. "You dont change do you?" I ask him with a laugh brushing off his shirt and I go on my tip toes to kiss him.

"I think I have a bump on the back of my head now. "he says rubbing his head.

"Use this then." I say handing him a Santa hat which he puts on his head.

"How do I look?" he ask with a laugh.

"Very very tough" I say with a laugh and another kiss to his lips. "Now go get changed in to another shirt " I say with a laugh pushing him away.

"Fine but I thought you liked the smell of hot chocolate." he says with a goofy little grin.

"Not on you" I say with a laugh and push him away forgetting his advances . I sit on the couch as the fire roars and it dims the darkness in the room I look through the book the Polar express.

"What you reading?" Percy ask coming in with a grey shirt.

"Polar Express " I say holding up the book so he can see. He sits next to me and I move to sit on his lap.

"My mom used to read me this every christmas. I use to like trains a lot." he says with a smile as I lean back on him and he moves a loose strand of hair behind my hear."Will you read it to me?" he ask.

"I guess so" I say with a smile as I give him a quick peck on the lips and we drink hot chocolate which he brought this time without knocking the tree over again."Percy what did yo put in this hot chocolate it taste funny " I say with a cringe.

"Chocolate vodka" he says with a little chuckle. "Makes it better."

"Blech" I say sticking out my tongue cringing at the fowl taste "Why would you ruin hot chocolate like that?"

"Its good now just read to me will you ?" he says with a smile and kisses my ear.

"Fine "I say setting down the hot chocolate "On Christmas Eve many years ago I lay quietly in my bed. I did not rustle the sheets I breathe slowly and silently. I was listening for a sound, a sound a friend of mine had told me I would never hear. The ringing bells of Santas sleigh" I say mysteriously trying to am up the feeling of the book but Percy just laughs.

"There is no santa my friend insisted' but I knew he was wrong" I keep reading as we flip through the pages admiring the art. "I love this book" I say in between sentences.

"Well I love you" Percy says kissing my neck.

"Well aren't you slick tonight?" I ask with a laugh as I finish the book and put it on the floor next to the couch I lay on Percy's chest and lean up to give him a kiss.

"Dance with me?" Percy ask smiling and running his hands through my hair.

"I guess." I say with a laugh. "as long as you promise not to knock down the tree over this time."

"I promise." he says sweeping me up on to my feet and holding me close with his hands on my waist as mine wrap around his neck and we sway back and forth to some christmas music.

"This is more like swaying" I say with a smile "Not really dancing."

"You have to be such a know it all dont you?"

"To be honest I don't know everything." I say resting my head on his chest "I dont know if my mother is going to get angry at you for dancing with me or kissing me. I dont know the coordinates of the bermuda triangle. I dont know a few things."

"Yeah a few things" he says with a smile and then looks up as he holds some mistletoe above us "Hey look some mistletoe what a coencidince "he says coincidence wrong.

"Its coincidence ,Seaweed brain " I say with a shake of my head and I kiss him. We keep kissing and kissing until I finally pull away seeing that Ive been here for 3 hours and its late."Percy I should probably get to my cabin soon before people think somethings happening."

"Come on Annabeth its cold outside its practically a blizzard dont leave yet."

"Ive got to go Percy"

"Come on" he says pleading

"tonight was really nice Percy Ill talk to you tomorrow."

"I was hoping you would have a good time." he says with a smile as he gets closer"Now come here you feel cold" he says with a smile holding my hands.

"Fine just a hot chocolate more."

"Yes! Now change the music while I go make some." he says as he hurries away and grabs us some hot chocolate which after this night I never want to drink again.

"My mom is not going to be happy ." I say as I change the music and Percy hands me some hot chocolate." Chirons going to get the wrong idea. Oh gosh what do you think Nico an Thalia are going to think their right next door."

"No they wont, we both know its really cold out there and I dont want you to freeze" he says taking a sip as I do. I taste that vodka again

"Percy whats in this drink?"

"You look beautiful tonight" he says with a smile leaning in closer.

"Percy"I say knowing that he's trying to avoid the conversation.

"Your hair is very pretty tonight you know that?" he says "Mind if I stand a bit closer... just so you dont freeze."

"Im not going to freeze" I say with a laugh."Now I really got to go."

"Come on Annabeth look outside your going to freeze out there!"

"Lend me your jacket?"

"Its up to you knees you will never get out to your cabin."

"Ill be fine. If I stay people are going to get the wrong idea about what happened tonight. Think of the rumors we're going to hear."

"Just stay please your never going to get to your cabin"

"Fine fine Ill stay here" I say giving up on the fight knowing I wont be able to get to my cabin.

"Thank you" he says with a smile as he kisses me and pulls me back to the couch where I fall asleep on his chest warmed up by his body wrapped around me.


	2. Kiss!

**So in my first fan fiction story Percy proposes to Annabeth at Rockefeller center. Some of this might be kind of the same but Ill have a few differences for you guys. Truth is I hate ice skating because I suck at it...I love watching people who are actually good do it with their little twirls and jumps and all this cool stuff cause it takes real talent to balance on a tiny little blade on a slippery surface and since I have no balance I always fall on my butt ( I cant balance on flat unslippery surfaces) . Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I will keep writing about their Christmas experiences over the years for them and maybe some newcomers ;-). **

**P.S Ive never been to New York so names of streets and cities might not be correct. Hope you can bare with me for it :-) Thanks again!**

3 years since The Titan war.

"So where are we going Seaweed brain?" I ask as we walk down the city streets, the 50 story building towering above us as it snows lightly. Percy slips his hand in to mine, warming it up with his even though I wear mittens and his hands are bare.

"Dont worry your going to love it. I promise" he kisses my cheek and I smile.

"Your lips are cold " I say with a smirk as his cold lips hits my cheek once more.

"To bad were not at the apartment Id ask you to help me warm them up" he winks

"Well aren't you slick today" I say with a wink as I hold on to his dark blue scarf (a gift from his mother) and pull his face down to kiss my lips "You seem to get real slick near Christmas...you know that?"

"Maybe its because were so cold that we have to be super close to each other and if I say the wrong thing you have a better range to smack me. Its either learn how to be sick or have a bruised shoulder and ribs." he says taking my hand once more as we walk down the street and I pull my hat on tighter.

"Three years and you've finally learned. Im very proud of you." I say with a laugh and kiss his cheek once more.

"Look, Wisegirl." he whispers softly as my lips kiss his cold, red, snowbitten cheeks. I turn to see Rockefeller ice rink lit up in the snow like a dream.

"Its beautiful...were skating?"

"Yeah thought you might like to do something fun here, not just go to those boring museums. " he says rolling his eyes as we walk to rent some skates.

"Its not boring its interesting. You just dont have any sense in whats interesting or not." I say as I take my skates and go over to the benches where we can put them on.

"Here let me help you you're not tightening the lace's right"he takes my boots and pulls the laces the boots and ties it tight to my ankles "You dont want it loose or its gonna be hard cause when you try to balance you're foots going to be flopping everywhere."

"My Percy is actually making sense and using his brain...who are you and where is my really Seaweedbrain?" I ask with a laugh and he smiles and shakes his head.

"I like when you call me yours " he says leaning over to kiss me. I lean over as well and his salty lips hit mine and my eyes shut. We pull away so that he can tie his boots and I stand up wobbly on my feet as I balance on the blades on the black mats they have around before you get on the ice.

Percy stands up and helps me walk over to the ice holding my arm to keep me steady "Percy its only 5 steps I think I'll be just fine" I say annoyed that he's babying me.

"Fine but Im helping you on the ice." He takes a step on to the ice and balances perfectly. He turns around and grabs my hands and slowly pulls me out to the ice."little steps , bend your knees and lean forward." I say holding his hands as my feets slip and I start to slip an I try to compensate and I move my legs even faster to make up for my slipping but its not enough and I fall back.

"Percy!" I yell as he laughs and tries to help me up. "its not funny Seaweed brain!"

"Oh you have to admit that its a little bit funny" he say pulling me up on to two feet again holding me close with his arms wrapped around my waist and his head on my shoulder.

"Dont let me fall this time." I say looking up at him trying to see his face that is lost in my hair.

"Of course " he says with a kiss to my neck. He takes my hand in his as he skates backward and pulls me around the rink slowly as I learn to push off from each foot. Soon I have the hang of it and Perct holds my left hand as we skate around the laughing with each other as he does little jumps and skips.

"Percy the ballerina!" I say as we start the 4th lap of the rink and my ankles are starting to become sore from the strain.

"I am a beautiful ballerina!" he lets go of my hand and tries to do a spin but falls. I laugh and shake my head as I try to help him up but he pulls me down with him. I fall on his chest along with my red hat.

"Perseus Jackson!" I yell at him with a half smile as I pull on my hat once more.

"Thats what my mom calls me when I get in trouble."

"Well so do I." I say as he starts to get up. "Now lets go get some Pizza and hot chocolate , fish boy."

"Thats a new one." he pulls me in with a arm over my shoulder . "Sure it sounds like a good idea."

* * *

Its been one of the coldest winters in history. " I say as I huddle next to percy on the tiny booth in some pizza diner with some of the best N.Y pizza you could ask for.

"Thats mmmmcool" Percy says shoving the pizza in to his face like an animal. It wasnt anything new cause Ive seen him eat like this all the time but I thought he was going to choke.

"Percy you're going to choke!" I yell pulling the pizza out of his mouth.

"What ?" he ask with sauce on his chin.

"Dont eat so damn fast, your going to die or something. I dont want a dead Percy." I say shaking my head.

"I think thats the most caring thing you've ever said to me." he smile scooting close and our shoulders touch.

"Ive said plenty of caring thing. Like I love you and how Im never going to make things easy on you. Dont complain." I say and then take a bite of Pizza. The winds outside pick up and the snow hits the building hard. "Gosh its bad out there." I say as take a sip of hot chocolate and shake my head.

"Lets head to my moms apartment its only down the street." Percy says as he stands up and leaves a 3 dollar tip.

"I guess if she wont mind."

"My mom never minds and you know that." he says taking my hand as I pull my scarf on tight and hat on with it.

We walk in the cold snow bundled together as the snow pelts our backs. Percy buzzes his mother's apartment and we walk in to the building dripping with snow.

I walk in to Sally's apartment where her and Paul live now with Percy's young half sister , Lily." You two must be freezing come on inside. I have chocolate chip cookies in the oven."

"Thank you " I say as I hug her

"Annabeth Ive know you for 11 years you can call me Sally." she says as she takes my hand and smiles."Now go have some cookies."

I grab one of the blue cookies and pour a glass of milk I lean on the counter as Percy does the same as I had. He takes a bite of his cookie and leans on the counter next to me. Lilly comes in trying to be secretive as Percy an I just watch her do a weird tumble across the floor she stands up and reaches for the cookie but shes not quite there. Percy takes one and hands it to her "Dont tell mom" he whispers and smiles. She runs off his hate with the cookie in her mouth.

I only laugh and shake my head and then kiss him on the cheek. "You're a good big brother to her you know that?" I say bumping his shoulder with mine.

* * *

We all sit on the couch watching Rudolph the Red nosed reindeer together as I lean my head on Percy's shoulder. When Clarice tells Roudouph he's 'cute'.

"Am I cute, Annabeth?"

"Sure ,Seaweedbrain." I whisper as Lily watches us.

"Kiss Kiss Kiss!" she yells and my face goes red.

"Lily I dont th-" I say starting to refuse with a smile

"Oh come on shes 5 you dont want to dissapoint her cute little face. Its like my face!" he says with a smile and Lily nods smiling wide.

"Fine" I say and I kiss Percy lightly on the lips as Lily cheers.

"Okay missy I think its time for bed before Santa Clause gets here." Sally says coming in.

"Oh yeah" Percy says leaning back on the couch. "I think that when we were coming up here the door man said someone told him that they were hearing jingle bells on 5th avenue. I guess that means Santa could be hear any second. Right Annabeth?" he says looking at me, wanting me to come up with some random numbers to make it sound real.

"Well if you calculate at how fast he goes and how long it takes to give kids their presents then Percys right, he could be here any second." I say with a nod. Lilyss eyes go wide and she runs to her room in a mad dash.

"Thank you too." Sally says with a smile.

"If you two are staying the night we have Percy's old room." she says pointing down the hall.

"Thanks ,Sally." I say with a smile as she goes after Lily. I scoot over and scoot myself between the couch and Percy, my head resting on his chest, and my legs on top of his."Merry Christmas, Kelpface."I whisper leaning back.

"Merry Christmas"


	3. The best Christmas gift I could ask for

**5th Christmas together!**

"Merry Christmas to me" whispers Percy in to my neck as I stand in his Camp Half blood shirt with underwear on. His arms wrap around my neck as his favorite band 'the black keys' plays in our apartment.

"Percy can you just let me make the cookies or not?"

"mmmmm can I have some Cookie dough?" he says reaching for the bowl Im stirring.

"No! It has raw egg in it Percy you're going to get sick!" I say pulling away the bowl from him.

"Can I have a kiss?" he ask leaning in with his hands on either side of me. I lean back on the counter and examine his smirk.

"Hmmmm I guess you can." I say leaning in giving him a quick peck.

"What was that?" he ask leaning in close so our faces are centimeters away from each other.

"That was a kiss... exactly what you asked for, Kelp face." I say smiling.

"No...no no no." he say leaning in closer to my neck. His kisses trail around my neck and make their way to under my chin then up my jaw to behind my ear. I start to melt in to him as he reaches that soft spot behind my ear. My hands roam his hair and he lifts me on to the counter. Thats when his kisses stop and he grabs the bowl of blue cookies and start to scarf it down.

"Percy Jackson!"

"What ?" he says with a mouth full of blue cookie ...Percy and I were married in the spring and have been married for 6 months now. The last 6 months had been all work. I had college while Percy had been working at the New York Aquarium. It was his dream job and he always cam home ready to tell me about his day and the animals. I of course would be to tired and tell him to shut up while I was studying. He would then of course sneak up behind me and start to kiss my neck and that soft spot behind my ear that turned me in to puddy in his arms. Well when I turned in to puddy... things would lead to another. Thats why I was going to tell Percy now what was the effect of those nights.

"Give me the Cookie dough or Im not going to tell you what your present is!" I say knowing that this will make him give me the cookie dough.

"Oooh my present? My present! My present!" he says like a little kid, hopping up and down. He hands me the bowl after taking another spoon of cookie dough. "Is it under the tree?" he ask running to the tree. "Do I have to wait till tomorrow morning?" he ask with a pout.

"Its not under the tree" I say setting down the dough and sitting on the couch in Percy's Camp Halfblood shirt and my blue underwear.

"So tell me" he says sitting on the couch next to me pulling me on to his lap. "Do I get it tomorrow?"

"You dont get it for another 6 months" I say taking his hand and putting it on my stomach.

"Six months but...but " he looks at his hand and smiles brightly. "You're pregnant?" he ask with a giant smile on his face

"Yeah Percy" I say with a nod.

"I love you so much ,Wise girl" he kisses me with his hands on my waist and my hands on his cheeks. "This is the best Christmas gift I could ever ask for." he says looking in to my eyes and resting his hands on my stomach. He pulls me in tightly for a hug. My head rest on his shoulder. Im so happy he's happy but...he has no idea how scared I am. This thought makes me hold on just a bit tighter to him.

"I love you too, Percy."


End file.
